Conventionally, there have been provided light emitting devices for design that are referred to as illuminated signages for showing shop names and logos brightly, or illuminated advertisements. A light emitting device for design of this type shows a design such as a shop name and a logo brightly by diffusing light from a light source through a front panel to emit diffusive light. As such light emitting devices for design provide high visibility and esthetic effects, these devices are used in various places, for example, in front of or at an entrance of a brand-name store to show a name of its brand.
Such light emitting devices for design have started from conventional neon lighting and changed to recent LED signs using LEDs, and a variety of designs are demanded.
Here, there is proposed a box-shaped text signboard where a display area is maximized (cf. Patent Literature 1). Such a box-shaped text signboard is configured such that a side edge of a side-plate part of a housing is flexed, a circumference edge of a display part made of a material such as an acrylic material is brought into contact with the side-plate part of the housing, and a surface of the display part is brought into contact with the side edge of the housing to be fixed. With this, it is considered that a flange-like member that is brought into contact with the surface of the display part is not necessary.
However, such a shape always includes a metallic side edge of the housing outside the display part, and it is not possible to provide a design in which an entire surface from an anterior view constitutes the display part.